skyholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Ley Line's Call (Skyholme Branch)
"Ley Line's Call is part guildhall, part crafting trade school, part factory, and Endee insists it is an Arcane Library. Whatever you want to think of it as, I am proud to call it home." -Terry Description Ley Line's Call is the headquarters for the organization started and led by Endee, the "Ley Line Cultivators". The campus is large, spread as several buildings spanning several stories each. Courtyards span the space between buildings, paved areas for walking and natural grassy areas designed to provide an aesthetic and functional environment. While construction continues, the campus is completely functional and lively with residents, students, and visitors. Main Building and Library The primary building that is the usual first stop for visitors as well as where the staff deal with administration for students is also the primary library. The major feature of this building is the magically shaped wood and bronze in the form of a curved tree reaching through the four stories of the interior. Besides the many thousands of books in the repositories, this building also has work areas for enchanters, scriveners, and a workroom for printers. This building is the most accessible to and used by the public, as any visitor that respects the care of the books is welcome to peruse and read the volumes. Crafter's Hall Most noisy of the buildings, the crafter's hall has the majority of the work rooms and is also where the storefronts are located for students and professionals to sell their crafts. Most of the workrooms, workshops, the smithy, and other such facilities are here in this mostly squat building. The forge is arguably the most notable feature of this building for the students, but visitors to the campus are more likely to remember the shopping at the storefronts. Campus Living A cluster of buildings, the campus living area includes student bunk rooms, private lodging rooms, and even private residence rooms in the consolidated space of storied buildings close to the conveniences of the campus. A cafeteria and fully stocked set of kitchens are the main feature of this set of buildings, and the most lively at all hours. This area also features the laundry for residents as well as the infirmary. Those who have found themselves suffering misfortune have been known to bide their time in the infirmary and beg the help of Endee or one of the other healers on campus if they cannot afford the magical assistance of a temple cleric. Demonstration Hall This building is the most accessible to large creatures and features the biggest open interior spaces for lectures and demonstrations. While not really designed for massive giants, a common resident of this building is a huge armored giant that heeds Endee's orders and no one else without Endee's heeding the giant to. Despite the giant putting off those with magical sensitivity to darker affinity creatures, it hasn't done harm and ignores the nasty words and threats leveled at it. Endee's Summoner Tower Tallest of the buildings on campus is one of the central buildings and stands as a four-lobed base with a high tower reaching up. The four lobes at the base of the tower are four summoning chambers, each themed for a primary elemental plane. The Plane of Water Summoning Chamber, the Plane of Fire Summoning Chamber, the Plane of Air Summoning Chamber, and the Plane of Earth Summoning Chamber. These prepared spaces for summonings, rituals, and communion with other realms are limited access to those with the trust and permission of Endee. At the very center of the four chambers is a spiraling staircase of carved white stone that serves as the spine of the building, leading between the levels and curling around a hanging chandelier of enchanted lights. The sub-level not quite a full story down from the ground level summoning chambers are the vaults. They are the storage of raw materials for magic, rituals, and negotiations with beings called or bound from other planes. These are accessed only by those with keys and permission, a restricted area off limits to students and visitors. Above the summoning chambers, the second level opens out into common room space, the lavatories, and bath. A platform extends from this level to serve as a landing pad for flying creatures as well as a dock for visiting airships. The outer walls are largely open, letting in the air and light to many of the areas along the outside edge of the level and giving the building a fluted appearance. Like the summoning chambers below, this level is limited access to those with permission granted by Endee. Further still up the spiral staircase spine of the tower is the third level. Coming off the starcase, visitors find themselves in a well-furnished circular sitting room with the staircase at the center that leads off to doors to rooms that ring the level. This level holds the private library of Endee and his private workspace when he wishes to study without being disturbed. A private vault on this level holds his personal stock of spell and crafting reagents. Endee's personal office also exists on this level, though it is more often where he stores his notes when they aren't cluttering his bag. Attached to the ceiling of the fifth level are polished metal designs that serve as mooring points for the chandelier that hangs down the center of the staircase spine of the building. The staircase ends at the landing of this level, leaving visitors in a well-lit ring with railing to either enter one of a few locked doors or admire the beauty of looking down the spine and chandelier of the tower. Endee and his personal visitors find his personal bedroom suite, his scrying room, and an outdoor deck and stairway up to the observation pinnacle as the private features of this level. ROOMS: Bath x1, Bedroom x1, Common Room x 4, Dock x1, Lavatory x1, Magical Repository x1, Office x1, Scrying Room x1 (+1000gp for scrying sphere upgrade to the pool), Sitting Room x1, Summoning Chamber x4, Vault x5, Residents "Endee" the Aasimar The organization head, facility owner, and "The Boss" is Endee. He currently lives at the Skyholme branch of Ley Line's Call as well as working out of it as his base of operations. "Terry" the Minotaur Standing an imposing figure, Terry is a leader of laborers and protector of those under his command. He is also protective of Endee, and does follow his boss around on occasion to act as bodyguard and to steer Endee away from trouble as he can. Despite looking dangerous and sporting an imposing presence, Terry is actually protective of and loyal to those he considers friends or under his authority. He does not tolerate outsiders treating those reporting to him poorly, and isn't afraid to even scold clients for mistreatment of the labor teams under his command. This has earned him a bit of a reputation, both good and bad. Terry both draws a direct income for his management (Underboss manager 2gp/day) as well as his residence at the headquarters being provided to him without rent (Bedroom room 3gp/day). "Rrugar" the Catfolk Oddly cool with the cat jokes, Rrugar is a master smith and leader of craftspeople at the Ley Line Cultivators campus in Skyholme. While smithing is his specialty, he also teaches other crafting professions and skills to students or staff crafters reporting to him. He has a favorite story to tell crafting professionals that have a bad day to cheer them up. It is about the time he went behind his teacher's back when he was still young, and tried to forge a piece of iron into steel and form it into a birthday gift. He had made his own clay kiln and was sure that he had the mix right of fuel, carbon, iron, all that good stuff. When he sealed the kiln, it had seemed to be going so well. A few days later, he tried to gently open it up in hopes that the beginnings of steel would be waiting for the caress of his hammer. Instead, the kiln exploded outward and burned the fur off his face. He was a naked-faced catfolk for the next three months while his teacher retrained him on the proper steps on how to convert raw iron into steel safely and successfully. It was both one of the most frightening and embarrassing times of his life. It also taught him that naturally naked-faced races have it rough, that the fur on his face is a blessing he will never take for granted again. "Veratul Volskee" the Elf Taking pride in his intellect and long life of accumulating knowledge, he is nonetheless as skilled in instructing dedicated students as he is in research. His position at the Skyholme branch of LLC is that of Headmaster, a title that seems insufficient to encompass what he brings to the team. He is a wizard that is happy to teach magic to students with the proper mindset and drive, though his true passion is that of a bibliophile. Veratul lives for books, and it is unusual for him to spend less than four hours per day reading. The same passion for reading makes him an invaluable resource in summarizing and finding books that exist in the LLC book repositories and library sections. Veratul Volskee also leads a team of scholars and sages working at LLC. They provide information services to the Skyholme community, but those with scholarly pursuits and proper respect for the books are allowed to spend time in the libraries and read books off the shelf. Only purchased duplicate volumes are allowed to be removed from the premises, however. "Xelar" the Half-Elf Once a mercenary ranger and huntsman, Xelar was gravely wounded and lost an eye on his last hunt years ago. Rather than invest a chunk of his fortune into getting the eye regenerated or replaced and getting back into the thick of the lifestyle, Xelar decided to retire. At first, he was content to just focus his time and attention on slowing down and acclimating to his new lifestyle, living as a modestly wealthy citizen and keeping out of harm's way. However, as he was mulling over what he wanted to do to pass his time now that he wasn't going to do combat work anymore he realized that there were a lot of people with mental as well as physical damage caused by the dangers of the world. Most mercs had screws loose, and he could joke about it when he was one of them, but after retiring Xelar realized that it was hard to digest old traumas and move on. Mercenaries had it especially hard, and perhaps some continued the lifestyle until they died because otherwise slowing down would allow the trauma to catch up to and eat them alive. For the past decade, Xelar has been a practicing psychological therapist and counselor. His specialty is working with mercenaries and soldiers, particularly in dealing with battlefield trauma and PTSD. Rooms (AONPRD) Stage 1 was completed Rova 28, Golarian year 4707. Stage 2 was completed Lamashan 22, GY4707. Stage 3 was completed Neth 9, GY4707. Stage 4 was completed Kuthona 2, GY4707. Stage 5 was completed Kuthona 22, GY4707. Stage 6 was completed Kuthona 27, GY4707. TOTALED @ +403gp/day Teams TOTALED @ +356gp/day